Back In Time
by Wolfygrace
Summary: What would happen if Hiccup got knocked out and woke up in a rather strange place? What if that strange place was actually a rather familiar place? What if it happened to be The Kill Ring, five years in the past? Hiccup (from HTTYD2) gets sent back in time (to HTTYD1) AU.
1. Prolouge

Hiccup let out a long, tiresome sigh. He pushed the door to his house open, slumping inside. He was exhausted, absolutely exhausted. Chiefing was no easy feat. He envied the old days were he had little, if no, responsibilities. Now he hardly had time to do anything. He rarely got time with Astrid. They occasionally were able to sit together in the great hall for dinner, but most of the time Hiccup had to have his dinner on the go.

Toothless was another story. Of course, he would be on the dragon's back a lot. Being chief was a lot easier with a dragon, but he seldom got to go on proper rides off the island with him. Maybe once or twice a week if Hiccup woke early enough, they could go on a proper ride. The only problem being that it meant the chief got less sleep, which was something he didn't get enough of already. It was usually worth it though.

Hiccup collapsed into his chair. He didn't feel if it was his chair, he would always feel as if it was his fathers. Another sigh escaped his lips. Today had been especially hard. The twins had gone yak tipping again. In the past, he would have found that funny, but now, it was just annoying. Hiccup had to go and pick all the lazy animals back up. That put him behind in his schedule, making him go even further into the night. It was pitch black outside, now, and most of the villagers were asleep.

He felt cool air on his neck, he looked behind only to find he left the door open, ugh! Hiccup pulled himself up and walked over, slamming the door shut. He went back to the chair and pulled out his notebook to sketch. Sketching always calmed him. No matter what was happening, no matter how he felt, sketching always made him feel better. He drew a few lines here, a few lines there.

He realised he was drawing Astrid, in her normal, yet beautiful, battle stance. Hiccup wanted to propose, he knew it wasn't standard Viking tradition to 'propose'. Usually there was arranged marriages, especially for a chief, but he couldn't imagine marrying anyone else but Astrid. He was planning to do it soon, he just needed time to make a ring.

Suddenly Hiccup felt another cold breeze on his neck. He whipped his head around to find the door open slightly. When did that happen? Surely he closed it properly. He got back up and slandered over to close the door. As soon as his hands touched the cold metal of the handle, he heard something behind him. The sound of pattering feet. He must be hearing things, he was so tired he wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he called out, his voice cracking slightly. There was no reply. The boy shrugged it off as nothing, he walked back to his chair. He heard more creaking behind him and he stopped. Hiccup felt a breath on his neck and his eyes widened. Then suddenly, something sharp came in contact with his head and everything went black.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello guys!**

 **Ok I have seen this idea been used maybe once or twice and I thought I would give it a crack. I apologize that it's not a very long chapter but I will try my hardest to make them long chapters. Please give me feedback in reviews, whether it be good comments or constructive criticism.**

 **I don't have to much of and idea of where I'm going after this (great planning I know) so ideas are welcome. I should hopefully update every week or two but I will just have to see when I get time to write chapters.**


	2. Long Lost Cousin

**A/N**

 **To avoid confusion (and to make it easier) I will now put HTTYD1 Hiccup in plain text and HTTYD2 Hiccup (and any other HTTYD2 characters) in bold text. Enjoy!**

* * *

HTTYD1 – The Kill Ring

"Quite down! The elder has decided!" Stoick's monstrous voice boomed. The crowd instantly hushed, they knew better than to contradict their chief. Gobber had Hiccup at his side and a fuming Astrid at the other. He held his hook over the blonde's head, who tried to give a reassuring look to the old lady. The elder shook her head and Astrid scowled.

The hook was held over Hiccup's head. The lady's lips curled into a smile as she nodded. Everyone cheered, but their celebrating was cut short by a bright flashing light and a rather loud bang. The village looked around shocked, some even let out a small scream. They all looked to the source of the sound to find a man dressed in leather armour, looking rather stunned.

 **Hiccup** blinked his eyes a few times, getting them used to the bright light. He found that he had his helmet on, when did that happen? **Hiccup** got up and looked around, only to find many eyes staring back at him. He instantly recognized many of the faces to be people from his village. What on Midgard had happened? A loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" **Hiccup** turned his face to the sound, only to see another familiar face, one he thought he would never see again.

"Dad?" The muffled word escaped his lips without his permission. Stoick went from angry to confused. He instantly went back to angry when he realised that this man was probably crazy, after all he did come out of nowhere.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Stoick roared, making everyone jump. **Hiccup** thought for a second, then came up with a name.

"Henry, my name is Henry" He said, trying his best to sound calm. He had never the best at lying.

Hiccup looked inquisitively and the masked-man, that voice sounded rather familiar. No one else seemed to notice anything off, so why did he? Stoick went on, his temper getting worse. How dare this man interrupt his son's moment of glory!

"Henry? Just Henry?" The man shrieked, eye brow raised. **Hiccup** quickly thought. He had no idea why he was here, or how. For all he knew this could be a dream! He decided it was better to play it safe. **Hiccup** came up with a brillant-ish idea. It wasn't the best but he decided to go along with it.

"Haddock, Henry Haddock" declared **Hiccup**. The glance Stoick gave was no short of surprise.

"I think we should take this to the great hall" He said rather grimly, "Everyone go on with your day! I have some business to take care of…"

* * *

"Who are you?! What are you doing here!? Why do you share my name!?" Stoick had plenty of questions to ask the mysterious man. Said man hesitated, obviously not knowing what to say. Stoick came up with another question.

"Why don't you take your helmet off?" He investigated. The inexplicable man fumbled before answering.

"I, uh, can't" Stoick raised his eye brow, before indicating for him to go on.

"I, um, have a horrible scar on my face! Yes that's it!" The chief decided not to question the man's strange reason, but rather he let the matter go.

"Anyway… as I asked before, why do you share my name? Haddock that is." He quizzed the man. A cool breeze made the pair shudder as light flooded the empty hall.

"Dad I…" The young Hiccup trailed off, seeing the mysterious man and his dad. **Hiccup** looked shocked, here it was, younger him!

"Son, may I introduce Henry, Henry Haddock" Hiccup's eyes widened, then went back to normal. So _that's_ why he sounded familiar, they were related! How though?

"Henry _Haddock?_ " He said. Stoick nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that is a question we still need an answer to"

"Um… well you see… we are long lost cousins! And my tribe was, uh… under attack by dragons, so I fled! And that's where I got the scar! Yes and I fled here!" Stoick had never been a smart man, so he took it as the truth. On the other hand, Hiccup was. He didn't exactly buy the story, but he shrugged it off as nothing.

"What tribe?" The chief asked, hooked onto the story. **Hiccup** racked his brain for other tribe names.

"The Bog-Burglars!" He declared. Stoick looked baffled.

"But aren't the Bog Burglars an all-women tribe?" His eyebrow raising, once again. Hiccup tried not to laugh.

"Yeah but you know they still need men for you know, um, reproducing" **Hiccup** said, lowering his voice at the last part.

"Oh, yes, right, of course" Stoick said, coughing awkwardly.

"Anyway, since there's nowhere else for you to go, and winter is coming up, would you like to stay here on berk for a while?"

"Oh, yes thanks" **Hiccup** gleamed, he didn't know why he was here, or how, but he wouldn't mind a bit of quality time with his dad.

"Great! You can stay in Hiccup's room!" Stoick said, clapping his great hands together. Hiccup didn't know what to feel. Annoyed at someone else in his room? Happy that he could watch the strange man even closer? Not that he spent that much time in his room anyway.

"Oh and Hiccup, please take Henry on a tour around the village." Stoick told the younger boy. **Hiccup** , or should I say Henry, rolled his eyes. Show him around the village! He knew this village like the back of his hands! Not that they knew that. He went along with it anyway.

"Come along, I'll show you around. Maybe introduce you to a few people as well" Hiccup said warily, not really caring that much. He had wanted to visit Toothless, and to maybe come up with a good plan on how to avoid his final exam, but hopefully with the sudden events that wouldn't happen now.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay! 1K words! It's not super long, but it's a start!**

 **Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long D:**

 **I hope all you Dragonites (yes, that is our official name now if you didn't already know) enjoyed this chapter!**

 **And I have decided too respond to all the reviews, like what I've seen plenty of other authers seen. I have decided to do it at the end of the chapter, though, for the people who don't want to have to scroll through them all to get to the chapter.**

 **So, as others do say, commence ze responses!**

 **HTTYDLoverGirl: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm glad you like this idea :D And trust me, when I started I was really lazy as well xD**

 **Guest: Thanks! And I will continue!**

 **Guesting: Thanks!**

 **Snake Screamer: Hmmm, I'm not actually sure where I'm going, to be honest, I'll have to see if I will go into Dragons Riders of Berk. As for when it's set you should know by now but if you don't, it starts right after the fight with Astrid, Hiccup and the Gronkel.**

 **BelieveInYourDreams4Life: Ok?**

 **Rave2109: Thanks :D Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Monruo Beta: Thanks for the ideas!**

 **Midnight Wonders: Yeah I know my last chapter was short but I am working on making them longer, thanks!**

Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated!

See y'all next time!


	3. Village Tour

**A/N**

 **Annnnddd I'm back with another chapter!**

 **I got a lot of positive reviews for last chapter, thanks! I will respond to them all at the end of the chapter.**

 **Also, to make it easier and to avoid even more confusion. I will now be calling the older Hiccup Henry, like what all the other characters call him. Just remember that it is still Hiccup from HTTYD2!**

* * *

Henry walked around, following the younger version of himself. Hiccup was showing him around the village. Henry tried to sound interested, but it was hard when he knew the village incredibly well, probably even better than the scrawny boy in front of him. It will still interesting to relive past memories with the exact people and in the exact same looking place as before.

"This is the forge. Gobber is our blacksmith here, and I'm his apprentice." Henry's head jolted up, looking at the old shack. It was so simple! He was used to the machines in the forge on his version of Berk.

"That's cool, I'm also a blacksmith" Henry said, without thinking.

"Awesome! Do you want to see some of my inventions?" Hiccup said, beaming with excitement. Henry smiled, knowing most likely exactly what he was going to show.

"Sure"

"Ok follow me" Hiccup summoned. He walked through the forge, pushing all the items hanging from the roof out of the way. Henry kept on bumping his head. When he was in this place 6 years ago, he was a lot shorter.

"Ok right through here"

Henry followed the shorter boy through the door. In his version of the study, he made the door taller so he could easily walk through without ducking. He never thought he would say it, but he kinda missed being short.

Henry watched, stifling a laugh as he watched the young boy quickly hide the papers on his desk. He was pretty sure he knew what the papers were. Hiccup coughed awkwardly, trying to cover up what just happened.

"Anyways, this is my study" Hiccup said. Henry nodded, pretending he didn't notice the pictures of Toothless.

"Nice, it's a little like mine at home." Henry mentally slapped himself, he did not mean to say that.

"Oh, so you invent as well?" Hiccup said, eyes wide. He hadn't met many other _smart_ Vikings in his time. The man actually reminded him of himself….. Nah, he didn't even know that much about the man for Thor's sake!

"Yup" Henry nodded, "Anyway! Let's get on with the tour shall we?" He didn't exactly want that particular conversation to continue. The last thing he wanted was for Hiccup to discover his true identity.

"Ok then…. Let's go!"

They went on for a while. Hiccup blabbering on about all the different places in the village. Henry hardly paying attention. People giving the strange man weird looks…

"Hey Astrid! Over here!" Hiccup shouted, snapping Henry out of his trance. He looked over at the scowling girl. Hiccup went over to the girl and Henry.

"What do you want Hiccup?" She hissed. Spitting his word out like it was venom.

"Oh, um, I just wanted you to meet Henry" Hiccup said, turning a little red. Astrid glared at the boy, her eyes then moving up to Henry.

She studied the young man. He had some sort of very un-Viking like intricate leather armour on, as well as a leather helmet. She could she some brown hair peeking out from his helmet, it looked a little like Hiccup's actually. Well it kinda made sense, apparently they were related. She kinda liked the look of him actually.

"Astrid? Astrid? Astrid!" Henry called, making her look up. She felt her face turn red with embarrassment.

"Um, are you alright?" He asked. Astrid nodded, gulping. She then quickly scurried away.

"Ugh she hates me" Hiccup sighed. Henry knew exactly what was going on in his head.

"So you like her?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah kinda..." Hiccup turned an even darker shade of red.

"Aww that's cute, I think you two would be adorable together" Henry grinned. Hiccup's head snapped up.

"You think so?!" He gleamed. Henry nodded.

"Well I don't… She hates me, after all, why would she like me? I'm useless!" Hiccup cried, miserably. Henry's eyes widened, he remembered feeling this way. And he knew exactly what to do…

"Useless? You're not useless! Think of all the things you've done! All the inventions you've made! All the ways you have helped your village!" Henry encouraged him.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts! You are a big help too this village! They just have to see it."

"You think so?" Hiccup said, eyes bright. Henry nodded.

"And you know what? While I'm here, I will try and get Astrid and you together!" Henry declared. He had no idea why he was here, so he may as well help his younger self! He didn't really have anything better to do anyway.

"Thank you! I doubt you can do it, but thank you for trying!" Hiccup said elastically. Henry smirked under the helmet, maybe this trip would be worth it.

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **I know the chapter was pretty short but that seemed to be the best spot to stop it. I'm not too sure what exactly I'm going to write next so I thought I may as well give you this much. I should hopefully update sometime soon (in a week or so).**

 **Anyways, commence the responses!**

 **Biancaruth: Yeah, hopefully it develops well!**

 **KitKatLove96: Thanks! And that's not really too much to ask, I am trying to update more often.**

 **Midnight Wonders: Thank you! As for your questions, I don't know to many of the answers (I haven't planned much ahead haha), but I will answer the ones I can. The other teens may eventually find out about Hiccup, but younger Hiccup will probably find out first (I'm not sure yet). Younger Hiccup already has Toothless and older Hiccup will most likely end up seeing him. I'm not so sure about the leg thing though, i guess we'll just have to see what happens! (Yay for long response!)**

 **BelieveInYourDreams4Life: Thanks!**

 **Demonic girl111: Haha yay! Thanks! And trust me, you will get more!**

 **Nightshade6265: Thank you! And I do agree with you, it is hard to get a lot of words. I am trying my best though, and hopefully these chapters will eventually double with length in time!**

 **TomBoyBookGirl: I know right! That's the exact reason I wrote this story!**

 **The Silent Fury: Thanks! And I will!**


	4. Don't Run Away

Henry walked around the village. He really didn't have very much to do. Usually he would be flying Toothless, working in the forge or spending time with Astrid. That's when he wasn't doing chiefly duties that is. Like an answer to his prayers, Gobber ran up.

"Henry, was it?" He asked, waving his hook around. Henry nodded. "Ah good, well you see, um, I could use a bit of help in the forge. Are you any good?"

Henry nodded once again.

"Great! Right this way! I need a little help with making weapons" He blabbered, leading the tall boy. They reached the forge and Henry looked around, spotting the young Hiccup, who was sharpening weapons.

Gobber told him what to do, he also showed him where everything was. Henry, of course, knew. He got to work, pouring molten iron into moulds, putting sword handles and blades together, sharpening the weapons. The whole time, he was glancing over to Hiccup. The young boy had a pile of old weapons to sharpen. Henry watched as he struggled to pick the blades up and sharpen them.

Ah he remembered those days of sharpening. Standing inside the forge during raids. Looking out at the fighting. He remembered when he went and shot toothless down with his bola launcher… Toothless! The dragon would probably be in the cove right now.

When was it? Oh yes, right after the battle between Hiccup, Astrid and the Gronkle, so Toothless would be there. Oh… oh no… That was right when Hiccup had tried to run away. Astrid stopped him of course, but the only reason she knew he was going was because she saw him while training in the woods. Henry had seen the blonde going to the great hall, not training!

Henry glanced over to the sharpening wheel, Hiccup was gone. Henry excused himself from making weapons. Gobber didn't seem to mind. He couldn't let Hiccup run away. If, somehow, he had freakishly gone back in time, then anything that happened would affect the future. If Hiccup ran away, then who knows what would happen to Henry! He could become a crazy nomad, or even dead!

He raced to the forest, not even having to think about where he was going. It was like the route to the cove was hardwired into his head. Henry got there in what felt like seconds. He hid behind one of the rocks at the entrance, listening.

"Leaving, we're leaving. Let's pack up, it looks like we're taking a little vacation, forever" Henry chuckled, hearing the words from the boy. Next, he didn't hear of the sound of Astrid sharpening her blade, but Toothless bounding up. Henry cautiously peaked around the stone. For a moment, he saw dragon and boy, happily together but Toothless, almost instantly, put on his worried face.

Henry watched as the reptile sniffed the air, his head snapping directly towards his hiding spot. He immediately hid back behind the rock. He shuddered, remembering how good Toothless' sense of smell was. He had his helmet on, it should have helped to mask his scent, right? Well apparently not.

"What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup mumbled, patting the worried dragon's head. He looked around the cove, finding nothing. Despite the empty area, Hiccup felt like someone was watching them both. Keeping his watch, Hiccup mounted Toothless. He was ready to leave. He hated this place, he couldn't kill the dragon, and he couldn't live here anymore! Toothless crouched, ready to take off.

"STOP!" A voice echoed out, bouncing around the walls. Hiccup winced, that voice really sounded familiar…

Henry's eyes widened as the words left his mouth. A part of his brain told him that he shouldn't have said that, but another part told him that if he didn't, Hiccup would leave for good, and he would have no way of following. He watched as Hiccup immediately stiffened, hearing the shout. Henry considered showing himself. He decided that he should, after all, Hiccup knew he was there. He would have to pretend he didn't know Toothless, though. He stepped out of hiding.

"HENRY?!" Hiccup shouted, "Uh, I can explain!" he said gesturing to Toothless. Henry, pretending to have no idea, crossed his arms and cleared his thought, waiting for the response.

"Uh, well…" Hiccup proceeded to explain how he shot down Toothless, and trained him, and how he planned to run away on him. Henry nodded, remembering the things as he said it.

"Yeah, well, you won't tell anyone, will you?" Hiccup pleaded, then continuing, "WOW this is crazy! You come out of nowhere, you work in the forge like me, you help me with Astrid, well promise to anyway, and now you find Toothless! And all in one day, too!"

"Yeah, it is pretty crazy, isn't it? And don't worry, no one will find out" _not yet, anyway_.

"Thankyou! I've never met anyone as nice as you! Actually, you kinda remind me of…" Hiccup trailed off, thinking.

"You" Henry finished for him.

"Yeah, you do actually!" Hiccup said, rather happily.

"Uh huh, funny about that…" Henry trailed off.

* * *

 **Hello guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it did end kinda weirdl! Sorry it took me a while to update but I really only have time to write the chapter during class, so I don't get much time. I will try to update more often, though.**

 **I would also like to clarify why Hiccup can't identify Henry's voice properly. I don't know if yall know but, you hear your own voice a little differently to how other people hear it (do a bit of research if you don't know what I'm talking about). Also, Henry has his helmet on pretty much all the time, so that would muffle/change his voice.**

 **Anyway, now that we have clarified that, commence the responses!**

 **Toothless lover 13: Sure! I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **BelieveInYourDreams4Life: Thanks!**

 **SMr. Freeze: Thank you! And I am planning on finishing!**

 **Please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated! Anyway, until next time guys!**


End file.
